


Whole Lotta Love

by bowiebaby



Series: Got It Bad [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Billy teaching kiddies how to swim, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Steve Harrington, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Billy Hargrove, Had to go through the Karen scene instead, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Steve has a thing for soft Billy, Steve is billy's baby, Summer, Summer boys in love, Top Billy Hargrove, pool days, seriously, sex at the pool, soft Billy, why didn;t we get to see him teaching the kids to swim in S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowiebaby/pseuds/bowiebaby
Summary: It’s become a bit of a running joke how often Steve can be found at the public pool during the summer heatwave.Billy is a softie at heart and Steve is enamoured





	Whole Lotta Love

It’s become a bit of a running joke how often Steve can be found at the public pool during the summer heatwave.

Hawkins is a small town and the number of houses with their own private pools is even smaller, so, naturally, the entire town knows who has one and by proxy, that Steve does. So, everyone finds it rather confusing that Steve Harrington should chose to spend so much time with the masses in the public pool as opposed to the nice, quiet privacy of his own.

The kids wind up providing him with a reasonable excuse. It has Steve standing by enough ears, moaning too loudly that his pool is too small for the lot of them and that he doesn’t want them messing up his house trailing in water or getting mud and grass in the filters. Once he’s content that enough people have dropped their suspicions, he lets himself relax in a sun lounger and concentrate on the real reason he’s there.

Billy Hargrove knows he is hot shit. He loves to make a show of himself. Never misses an opportunity to go swaggering around, all California beach boy babe as he glistens in the sunlight. Steve has no complaints. Not when he gets to be the one to kiss him and pull that deliciously toned body against his and mark every inch of golden skin with his tongue.

He smirks behind his sunglasses as Billy strolls by, not giving anything away other than the turn of his head that lets Steve see one eye behind his sunglasses and throws him a wink before walking on like nothing ever happened. Steve feels his chest warm and knows he’s blushing because, sure, the guy may be his boyfriend but damn, he still can’t get over how hot he is.

He watches him climb the lifeguard stand, muscles flexing and rippling under all that sun kissed skin before he settles down in his seat, those lovely thighs spread wide and his hands hanging off the handles. He sits and surveys the occupants of the pool and Steve counts to thirty before he deems it safe enough for him to get up and go to the water without his knees wobbling.

The kids are a good distraction. They have him fetching ice creams and drinks, let him fuss over their sun creams, smearing it across their faces while they squirm and protest. If he ever does make it into the water its usually only for a couple of minutes before he’s getting splashed, fussing over his hair and yelling at them to cool it.

Returning to his sun lounger, he slouches down in the shade and thinks to catch some sleep before he has to go to his afternoon shift in _Scoops_. He can complain to Robin about Billy teasing him and make her work the till so he can encourage her to try to get some girl’s number.

He manages to doze off for maybe an hour or so before Dustin is dripping water on him as he leans over to shake him awake.

“Time’s up, big guy, your shift starts in an hour, better get going.”

Steve grunts and nods, forces himself into a seating position and scrubbing a hand over his face.

“Thanks, man,” he rasps, voice hoarse from sleep, “you guys able to get home okay without me?”

Dustin nods, scrubbing his towel over his face, “yeah, yeah, we’ll be fine. We still on for movie night tomorrow at yours?”

Steve yawns and nods, stands up and stretches, feeling his skin pull tight over his stomach as he arches his back and feels his bones pop.

“Yeah, I’ll order food for you guys coming in.”

He waves goodbye to the rest of the group all still splashing in the pool water. Th sun is high in the sky, right around noon, warm and Steve would give anything to stay, soaking up its heat. He’s got the closing shift in _Scoops_ , one to six and no sweet-talking Robin is going to get him out of it./

He casts a look over his shoulder to the lifeguard’s stand but finds it bare of Billy, Heather sitting there in his stead. So much for waving goodbye.

He grabs his bag from his locker and shuffles his way to the men’s showers. The stalls are empty which he is grateful for. Everyone either out soaking up every second of sun or in the sauna, vegetating in the heavy steam. He steps under the spray, turning the dial to a cool lukewarm that soothes his heated skin and makes him tip his head back and groan. Water cascades into his mouth, tasting of the chlorine soaked into his hair and skin and he grabs his shampoo and scrubs at himself, cleaning every inch of him until he smells like sandalwood.

“You in here, Harrington?“

His stomach lurches at the familiar voice and he dips his head into the spray, washing off all the remaining soap suds.

“Here,” he calls out, rubbing the water from his face as the curtain moves and Billy slides in, very naked.

“Jesus, Bill, someone could see us,” he hisses, backing into the spray as Billy fills the small space.

“Relax, Princess, I checked before I came in and locked the door behind me, no one’s here but us,” he says smiling, stepping into the spray and wetting his curls.

Steve’s body is reacting to Billy’s proximity. He watches, enamoured as the water slides over all that golden skin, dipping into the contours of his muscles and glistening across his curls. Billy grins at him, knowing he’s won and steps further into the small space, crowding Steve in against the stall wall. His naked, lovely, strong body presses into Steve, all soft skin and hard muscle and it has a heat building in Steve’s belly.

“Thought I’d say goodbye properly before you go off to your shift.”

His voice is that low, lovely rumble that weakens Steve’s knees and has his spine tingling and he tilts his head, kissing Steve firmly.

He can’t help the moan that escapes him, Billy’s lips so soft and firm, mouthing at his own, hands sliding around his waist and holding him close. His cock presses hard into Steve’s hip, hot and making Steve gasp into his boyfriend’s mouth as he slides his tongue into his mouth.

He tangles his fingers into those wet curls, Billy’s hands sliding to and fro across his skin, reaching down to cup his ass, kneading at the soft flesh and bucking against him. Steve’s head thumps against the wall as he gives a breathy moan, Billy’s mouth moving up and down the column of his throat. He sucks and bites here and there, pressing into all the little sensitive parts he knows so well and Steve’s mind is swimming with nothing but Billy.

“We – we can’t, Billy – too risky.”

Billy chuckles, captures his earlobe between his teeth and sucks, knowing how it sends shivers all over Steve’s body and grinning when his cock jumps against his hip.

“Come on, King Steve, take a little risk,” Billy rasps and kisses him again.

Steve can’t help it, he melts against him. Billy grins against his skin, his hands holding him closer, his kisses becoming firmer, more urgent.

Steve tugs at those curls and Billy groans, nips at his skin with his teeth and Steve feels the heat spreading through his entire body. Billy’s hands spin him around, pressing the brunet against the cold, wet shower wall. It chills his skin and his peaked nipples against the cold wall makes him jump and shudder, breath leaving him as Billy’s mouth kisses across his shoulders. 

“Come on, baby boy,” Billy moans into his ear, bucking his hips to grind his hardness against Steve’s ass.

The older boy keens, head dipping back to rest on Billy’s shoulder as he grinds into him, drunk on how hot and solid the feeling of him is behind him. Billy’s mouth moves across his neck and his hands roam down his stomach, nails scraping against the sensitive skin until he takes him in hand.

Steve bites his lip against the groan that escapes him as Billy starts to pump him lazily, warm, big hand holding him tight and teasing him just how he likes it. Billy breathes hot against his cheek and Steve clings to him, bucks his hips back against his cock sliding between his cheeks, so close and yet so far.

“Billy – Billy, please.”

Billy hums, the noise vibrating against his skin, “I love you begging, love how desperate you get for me.”

Steve nods, any thought of other than Billy and what he is doing completely gone from his mind.

“For you, only for you.”

He can hear the grin in the blond’s voice, “yeah, baby, just for me.”

He releases his hold on him and chuckles at Steve’s answering whine. He pushes him back to press into the cold wall and Steve turns his head, trying to see what he’s doing but then there is a pair of big hands on his ass cheeks, spreading them apart and Billy licks at his entrance and his knees tremble and his cock jumps and his mind goes blank once more.

Billy is unfairly skilled with his tongue. His words are like quicksilver, sharp as a whip. His kisses are consuming and sensual and never fail to make Steve putty in his hands. The press of him inside Steve, curling and licking at him like he is the most delicious treat in the world, it’s going to be Steve’s undoing one day.

His nails scrape against the wall and his hips buck, pushing his ass into Billy’s face needing more and more. Billy hums against him, fingers digging into his plush flesh and he presses in deeper, licking around his rim before spearing his tongue, dipping into the tight muscle.

Steve bites his lip until he’s sure he’s going to break the skin and presses his cheek against the cool wall, his skin feeling like its on fire.

Billy just keeps going, holds him steady, tongue working at him deeper and deeper, his ring hugging tight around him as he moves in and out. He shifts and then there is a finger dipping into him, curling and sinking in slowly until Steve’s legs are trembling.

“B-Billy - ”

“Shh, baby boy,” Billy coos, adding another finger slowly and pushing in and out slowly, gently, a deliciously slow pace that has Steve feeling like he’s going mad.

His tongue re-joins them, pushing in between the digits and Steve feels himself stretch, the burn not unpleasant, adding to the pleasure and he turns his head to bite into his wrist in an effort to stay quiet.

Billy curls his fingers and presses into that spot inside Steve that has him seeing stars and he knows he’s not going to last long. Nothing else exists in his world, not the people in the pool outside, not the kids running around, not the job he’s going to wind up late for, nothing is in his world but Billy and his wonderfully skilled fingers and tongue.

“Come for me baby, let me feel you,” Billy says, voice hoarse and fingers working in and out, pressing insistently against his prostate.

His other hand moves between his legs and takes Steve’s weeping cock in hand and it only takes two pumps before Steve is coming with shout. He scrabbles for purchase on the wall, mouth pressed into it as he shoots his load, legs trembling and hole clenching around Billy’s fingers. Billy works him through it, moving slow in him, milking his cock until Steve is jerking and ready to collapse.

He surges to his feet and presses himself in against Steve’s trembling body, still pulsing with pleasure and he presses his cock in against Steve’s cheeks again. He grunts and sucks at Steve’s neck as the brunet whimpers and whines, still shaking with his orgasm and Billy comes with a groan, painting Steve’s thighs with his hot release. His arms come around the older boy and holds him as they both pant and tremble, holding the brunet’s body up as his knees give out and he sags into Billy’s reassuring weight.

The water from the shower pounds down behind them, rinsing away all evidence of their activities and Billy’s fingers trace across Steve’s skin softly, his mouth kissing every inch of him he can get to and murmuring soft words into his ear.

Steve lets him hold him, smiles at his words and soft touch and lets him turn him back into the spray of the water and rinse him off.

“So good, baby, you’re always so good,” Billy is saying, rubbing soap into Steve’s skin and he lets him, enjoying the affection and opens his eyes to see Billy’s face soft and mouth smiling as he rubs the soap away from his skin.

“I’m going to be useless in work,” he murmurs, playing with one of Billy’s curls.

“You should just skip your shift, spend the say in here with me.”

Steve chuckles, “sure, sounds like a great plan,” he drawls sarcastically and Billy swats at his ass.

“Get going, Pretty Boy,” he says as Steve tugs his towel down from the top of the partition and wraps it around his waist. He turns to Billy before pulling the curtain open, watching for a moment as the Cali boy steps into the spray and starts working Steve’s shampoo into his hair.

“Come over to mine tonight?”

Billy nods, dipping his head back to rinse, “yeah, I’ve got classes until six, I’ll come over after.”

Steve nods and gives him one last smile before ducking out of the heat of the shower and into the cold space of the rest of the locker room.

Billy sings softly to himself as he showers while Steve dresses hurriedly into his uniform and rubs his towel at his hair. A quick spray of his Farrah Fawsset and a quick comb and he deems himself ready to go. He shouts a goodbye to Billy as he unlocks the door to the locker room and steps back out into the sunshine.

V

His shift goes much faster than expected. _Scoops_ was surprisingly busy for the end of the day and he doesn’t even have a moment to think before he’s looking at the clock, reading it at quarter to six and sighs happily.

“Hey, how about I finish up. You can take off.”

He turns to Robin and looks at her like she’s just been crowned Queen of England.

“Are you serious?”

She shrugs, smiling at him as he rinses his scoop, “yeah, it’s quiet and I’ve got a date meeting me here after anyways.”

“Oh really?” Steve sing songs, eyebrows raised at Robin who just smiles and punches his arm.

“Shut up, it’s nothing serious, just some girl who gave me her number earlier.”

Steve tugs his cap off and grabs his car keys, saluting to Robin as he heads to the exit, “I want all the details tomorrow. I mean it.”

She rolls her eyes at him but nods, “yeah, yeah, get going, lover boy.”

He grins and turns, fighting not to sprint his way out the mall to his car.

The sun is hanging low in the sky by the time he reaches the pool.

He had planned on just heading straight home, but the sight of Billy’s blue Camaro still sitting in the parking lot of the pool at 6:07 has him pulling in and cutting the engine. The rest of the place is deserted and he frowns, wondering what the hell Billy is still doing at the pool a near ten minutes after his shift. He’s the only one left in after 5 when the hour of kid’s swimming class runs and he’s left to lock up. Usually, as soon as the clock strikes six he’s gone, speeding across town to Steve’s house.

He pushes through the metal gate and a glance into the reception desk tells him that Billy still hasn’t locked up. He tugs at the hem of his uniform as he moves towards the pool. It seems deserted but he can hear the low rumble of Billy’s voice, talking in slow, soothing tones.

Steve frowns and creeps forwards, stays quiet and hidden behind the gate and peers around the soda machine where he can get a full view of the pool.

Billy stands in the water up to his waist, water glinting across his skin in the sun. His curls are damp but drying, shining like spun gold. His attention is focused on the little girl in the water before him. She looks no older than 5 or 6, the water coming up to her chest as she stares at it with her face contorted in a frown.

“Don’t be afraid,” Billy says in that same low, soothing tone.

He strokes a hand through the water before her, her eyes watching the water trickle and lick at his skin.

“It’s just water, it can’t hurt you.”

She nods slowly and Billy moves to stand beside her.

“Okay, now just lean back,” Steve watches the girl look behind her nervously at the water before meeting Billy’s gaze.

“Don’t worry, I got you,” Billy says softly and she nods, water dripping off her little pigtails.

She leans back, arms flailing a little once before Billy’s hand comes out of the surface to met her, presses against her back and holds her as she leans back into his hold, little body sinking back until she is floating in the water, her face to the sky.

“That’s it, good, good,” Billy says encouragingly and Steve can see the trace of a smile across his lips as he holds her up.

“Now, take a deep breath, good,” she does as she is told, her chest expanding, “okay now just take deep breaths, that will keep you up, okay?”

She nods, the water sloshing around her head and Billy straightens, “I’m going to let you go now, I’ll stay close but just keep breathing deep, okay?”

Billy waits for her to nod before stepping back, hands by his sides but his eyes watch her slowly, waiting for the second she doesn’t feel uncomfortable.

She flounders a little and Billy’s arm twitches but then she’s taking deep breaths and staying afloat. She lets out a little giggle and Billy grins.

“There you go, you got it.”

She giggles again and leans up, standing up once more and beams up at Billy.

“I did it! I did it, Billy!”

“Yeah, good for you,” Billy says, holding up his hand for a high-five which she returns eagerly.

“Now, next lesson, you’re not going to be scared, are you?”

She shakes her head, water droplets flying out of her hair.

“And you’re going to swim with the other kids and show them how it’s done?”

She nods again, grinning bright like the sun and Steve’s chest is full of so much warmth from the exchange, a grin on his own lips as he watches Billy lead her to the edge of the pool and easily lifts her out of the water and climbing out after her.

“Okay, go shower and get changed, your old man will be waiting for you in the parking lot.”

“Okay, Billy!”

“Hey, no running!” Billy barks after her and she slows from her happy running to a walk, tosses an apologetic smile to Billy over her shoulder before pulling the gate open and disappearing into the girl’s locker room.

Steve is a grinning mess, watching Billy being so soft with the kid and so unlike the usual bravado he usually paints himself with.

It’s the side of Billy that Steve only ever gets to see when its just the two of them, locked up in Steve’s big, empty house away from prying eyes and ears. Then, Billy is soft, so soft and sweet and looks at Steve with the warmest gaze, lips curled into a smile, voice and words sweet and Steve laps it up. He stores all those moments away in his mind, loving every second of it.

He steps out of his hiding place as Billy locks the gate to the pool behind him and freezes when his eyes find Steve.

“How long have you been standing there?”

Steve shrugs, “long enough.”

Billy rolls his eyes and crosses his arms across his bare chest, “creep.”

Steve just laughs, slinks over to Billy and plays with the string of the whistle around his neck.

“You planning our kids now, Mama Bear?” Billy drawls, looking at Steve unamused.

Steve can see right through him, can see the little gleam in his eyes and the twitch of his jaw and he just can’t stop smiling. He leans in and presses a small, quick kiss to the corner of Billy’s mouth, and pulls away as Billy tuts at him, but he’s fighting a smile, Steve can see it.

“You are adorable, Billy Hargrove.”

“Shut up.”


End file.
